As it turns out, living was a punishment
by Alysions
Summary: On sait jamais ce qui va se passer, ce qui va arriver, les gens qu'on va rencontrer. Axel a toujours été un gars avec sa petite routine tranquille, mais voilà il se voit imposer certaines choses. Un jour c'est la fête et l'autre c'est la guerre. Sauf que cette guerre est bien différente des autres et prend une certaine tournure qu'il était bien loin d'imaginer. -Akuroku
1. Binôme

**Auteur :** Alysions  
**Correctrice:** Revotan  
**Paring**: Akuroku  
**Personnages:** Tout les personnages présent appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)

Donc avant de vous laissez lire (ouais je suis chiante dès le début uhg), c'est genre un peu beaucoup ma première fic et je commence tout juste avec , donc voilà. Je galère un peu (yay). J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez la lecture ! 

* * *

Bon, je sais pas trop par où commencer ni par quoi, ouais, c'est con mais c'est comme ça, c'est toujours comme ça. J'dois ptet me présenter pour commencer ? Ouais, ça me semble bien comme idée, mais ça me semble aussi bien chiant et hyper banal, c'est con. Du coup j'vais le faire au fur et à mesure. Là je viens de me lever, on est lundi j'ai passé mon week-end à faire la fête j'ai la tête dans le cul, bref, c'pas cool. Je vais me prendre un café putain ça va m'aider parce là j'ai juste qu'une seule et putain d'envie : me jeter dans mon lit et faire la grasse mat' et pas seulement aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de faire la même tout les jours. Bordel, je sais que vous savez ce que c'est aussi, j'ai envie de dormir, c'est horrible. Mon café m'aide un peu, en vrai je trouve le goût de ce truc absolument immonde, j'aime pas ce qui est amer mais au moins ça me réveille, ouais parce je dois aller bosser là.

Enfin, bosser c'est pas vraiiiiment ce que j'appellerais travailler c'est des études en alternance, ça me permet de gagner ma vie, c'est plutôt cool. Je vis sur le campus c'est plus simple, les apparts sont pas très grands mais ça suffit et c'est moins cher et carrément moins chiant que ce qu'il y a en dehors. Ouais, vous l'avez compris j'suis pas crésus et j'le vis bien. Enfin, au pire on en a rien à foutre, ouais j'parle mal, un problème ? Je sais que vous parlez tous comme ça, je vais pas m'gêner yo.

Bon, j'enfile des vêtements parce que je me vois pas trop me pointer en calbute en cours, ouais je dors en boxer et je changerais ça pour rien au monde, sauf quand il froid ok, en hiver ils mettent le chauffage souvent assez tard du coup je me les pèle, mais ça au pire on s'en fout. Donc, je prends mes clefs, je ferme la porte et c'est parti.

Je dois marcher une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à ma section parce que qu'ici on accueil plusieurs division qui ont genre parfois aucun truc en commun. J'fais parti de la section des arts, des littéraires. Quoi ? C'était obivous parce que j'ai les cheveux rouges ? Mais allez vous faite mettre, c'est même pas une coloration les gars. C'est bizarre ? Ouais, je sais mais ça fait parti de mon charme naturel qu'est ce que vous voulez. Ahahaha. -Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule je sais tout, je vous vois tssssss-.

Je raconte rien d'intéressant pas vrai ? Et vous restez quand même là sans connaître mon prénom. Vous savez quoi je vais pas vous le dire de si tôt bande de petites bi-

-Axel !

Putain. Je me retourne pour voir qui a niqué mon effet de suspense et c'est Saïx, un de mes meilleurs pote. Il est plutôt sympa en vrai et si je le considérais pas comme mon frère je lui aurait latté la gueule pour avoir cassé mon trip. Vous l'avez remarqué aussi, ses cheveux sont couleur bleu acier et là on est d'accord c'est pas naturel. Non, on a pas prévu de faire d'arc en ciel capillaire, merci vous pouvez passer votre chemin.

Je rentre dans la salle de cours, aujourd'hui on nous avait prévenu qu'on devait s'attendre à tout, genre vraiment. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ça a un rapport avec les projets de fin d'année. Ouais, ce truc, on est bien d'accord c'est le mal parce si tu te foires dessus t'as foiré toute ton année. Le prof -Ansem- me fout parfois les jetons, ça a aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il soit hyper bronzé, qu'il soit hyper musclé et qu'il est une chevelure grisâtre qui étrangement lui va super bien, non c'était plutôt sa façon de sourire quand il avait une idée qu'il disait de génie et qu'on savait qu'on allait pas forcément tous kiffer ça. Sa façon de sourire comme là, ici, maintenant.

Je glousse un peu, j'aime pas ça. Je dirais même que je déteste ça, je me sens trop mal, putain j'aurais du rester dans mon lit. Fuck you la vie. Il prend la parole :

-Alors, comme vous le savez tous nous travaillons énormément avec le centre des arts de la région et cette année vos projets finaux feront partis de l'exposition prévue pour cet hiver. Enfin, ça ce n'est pas la nouveauté comme vous le savez. Le challenge cette fois sera pour vous non pas de respect le sujet qui vous est imposé mais de travailler dans une toute autre ambiance.

Il prit la craie et commença à notr au tableau ce qui semblait être notre sujet : INVISIBLE ET INSAISISSABLE.  
Il reprit la parole :

- Vous allez devoir travailler en duo avec un membre de la section scientifique afin de présenter ce sujet. -Il prend une feuille et la fait tourner- Sur ce papier est indiqué l'endroit et l'heure à laquelle vous devrez rencontrer votre binôme ainsi que leur nom. Je vous laisse découvrir les choses par vous même. C'est donc fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il sort tout fier de son coup le putain de sadique et moi je reste bouche bée. C'était une blague c'est ça ? C'était une putain de blague ?! Non, je vous explique le problème parce que vous semblez pas le voir. Entre ces mecs là et nous c'est la guerre froide, c'est la Russie et les Etats-Unis, c'est la mort ok. J'ai jamais autant détesté des gens de toute ma vie, à chaque fois qu'on a eu à faire à eux c'était à deux doigts de finir en bain de sang. Ces mecs sont tous sauf modeste et je leur crache à la gueule s'il le faut. C'est bien ça : je les hais.

De toute façon maintenant les dès étaient lancé. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix et j'emmerde le premier d'entre vous qui va me dire « ON A TOUJOURS LE CHOIX », bande de niais. J'ai le seum, j'attrape les papiers des mains de Demyx -un mec un peu con mais il gentil dans le fond- et je cherche le nom sur la liste. A trouvé. Je regarde les infos complémentaires, je dois le voir demain à midi quarante dans le labo 138. Bordel, en plus fallait que j'aille dans leurs putain de locaux ? Mais c'est la mort, la cafèt' c'était trop vous demander ? Je regarde le nom du binôme : Poxas.

...Poxas.  
...Poxas.  
...Poxas.

Putain ses parents devaient vraiment pas l'aimer. C'était pas possible d'avoir un nom aussi ridicule. Je pleure de rire, même mon chien je l'aurais jamais appelé comme ça, c'était trop cruel. Ça me fait penser à Pollux, j'ai honte, je crève de rire. Putain, c'était ridicule, sérieusement. Po-xas, un pot de chambre combinés à l'As du comble pour un prénom ?! Je vais sérieusement avoir du mal demain à lui demander si c'est bien lui sans rire.

Une œuvre conçue par Axel et Poxas.  
Je vois déjà la scène.  
Je veux mourir.  
Help.


	2. Faute de frappe

**Auteur :** Alysions  
**Correctrice:** Revotan  
**Paring**: Akuroku  
**Personnages:** Tout les personnages présent appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)

Youhou, les chapitres sont un peu court je sais, mais c'est que le début, hein ? Je m'amuse assez sur ce début à vraiment raconter n'importe quoi, mais vous inquiétez pas, le paring est bien là, c'est juste le temps de la mise en place ihi.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Vous vous demandez sûrement quel jour on est, bah, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois rencontrer le fameux Poxas, finalement après cette annonce il s'est pas vraiment passé grand chose hier. C'était ma routine habituelle, Ansem s'était tiré -un type pareil mérite même pas que je l'appelle professeur- on a chercher à voir si certains noms de la liste nous disaient quelque chose, certains sont vraiment mal tombés les pauvres, personnellement j'ai aucune info en plus et j'ai vraiment pas hâte.

Les première heures de cours sont déjà passées et je crève la dalle. J'ai pas mangé ce matin et j'avoue que là j'en pouvais plus. Bénie soit l'heure du repas. Je prend mon sac avec moi, de toute façon les cours de cet après-midi sont annulés histoire qu'on bosse avec nos chers, très chers et foutus binômes & donc du coup je reviendrai pas ici pour la journée.

Je file à la cafèt', je me prends un simple sandwich et il est midi et vu la taille du campus je vais probablement mettre vingt bonnes minutes à trouver le point de rendez vous. En plus, si je veux avoir le temps de m'allumer une clope j'ai plutôt intérêt à manger vite. Oui, je fume, oui ça tue, mais je m'en branle. J'me nique la santé tant que j'peux, je le regretterai plus tard. Là, je commence à stresser et ça va m'aider à justement me détente. Je finis de manger, je sors, je prends ma clope mon briquet et aaaaah. Putain, vous savez pas comment ça détend les nerfs. Je me dis que je vais devoir supporté l'autre Poxas pendant au moins les huit prochains mois, va falloir qu'on fasse tous des efforts, par contre s'il se la joue de la même manière que tout les autres qui bossent dans ces putain de labos, c'est moi qui vous le dis : ça va mal aller.

J'écrase ma clope et je me met en route, je connais vaguement leur bâtiments, je sais c'est lequel c'est déjà ça et d'ailleurs je rentre dedans. Y'a pas grand monde vu que tout le monde est parti manger. Je vois certains mecs qui sont avec moi qui cherchent aussi leur salle. Au moins, j'étais pas le seul paumé et y'avait pas grand monde pour nous toiser, joie.

J'avance et je commence à comprendre la numérotation des portes, en fait c'était plutôt simple : les dizaines en bas, cent quelque chose c'était au premier étage, deux cent au deuxième et ainsi de suite. Je prends dans ma porche un papier froissé sur lequel j'avais noté le numéro : 138. Je monte donc à l'étage et me voilà arrivé avec juste cinq petites minutes d'avance. Je suis apparemment le seul à être arrivé puisqu'il n'y a visiblement personne d'autre. J'hésite à rentrer directement dans la salle, j'aime pas être ici putain. J'ai trop l'impression d'être un intrus.  
Ah et puis merde, j'vais pas rester debout jusqu'à que l'autre Pollux se pointe. Je tourne la poignée : la porte est ouverte, ils sont vraiment insouciants à laisser les trucs ouverts comme ça. Enfin, bon, j'étais le premier arrivé et j'allais pouvoir me poser et être tranquille deux minutes.

Je pose mon sac sur une des table, et jette un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce : c'était grand, c'était blanc, ça donnait vraiment un effet de luxe. D'ailleurs je remarque que y'a un truc bizarre sur la table du fond. Un truc, qui n'était pas un truc finalement.

Je m'approche et là je distingue la chose correctement : une personne.

Je sais pas si vous avez la même image que moi là, mais je vais essayer de vous la retranscrire parce j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bon. Y'a quelqu'un là dans cette pièce immaculée de blanc, qui dort assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre la tête à moitié enfouie dans ses bras, les cheveux blond, des cheveux magnifiques même. Une créature pas très grande au visage d'ange vêtu d'une blouse, blanche elle aussi.  
Je sais pas vous, mais moi : je craque.

Ouais, j'admets que j'ai un faible pour les hommes et encore je suis pas sûr de pouvoir appeler ce que je vois un homme. Putain, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Pourtant c'est bien une clope que je me suis roulé, pas autre chose à ce que je sache. Je secoue la tête, j'ose pas le réveiller et si y'a bien un truc qui est sûr c'est ce que mec c'est pas Poxas. Nan, un mec qui porte un nom pareil est forcément aussi horrible que son prénom. Quel genre ? Genre ça : 140 kilos à tout péter, qui sue comme un gros porc et qui passe sa vie a bouffer des trucs qui le rendront encore plus énorme qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Enfin bon, l'ange -en attendant de mettre un prénom dessus- qui dort sur la table est bien loin de cette image et c'est sûrement un type random qui était trop claqué pour avoir la foi de quitter le cours ou même de le suivre en fait. Comment ça je le matte ? Mais vous pouvez toujours vous mettre le doigt dans l'o-  
Bon, ok, j'avoue tout. Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? Putain je vais pas le réveiller quand même. Le sommeil c'est comme la bouffe : c'est sacré.  
D'accord, d'accord. En vrai, si je le réveille pas c'est pour le mater le plus longtemps possible avant que l'autre arrive. Je vois des canons tout les jours, je l'avoue, mais lui il dégageait quelque chose différent des autres. D'habitudes quand tu reluques quelqu'un, c'est une personne plutôt bien foutue lui il semblait fragile, c'était assez drôle à comparer.

Vous vous en foutez un peu je sais. Non ? D'accord j'arrête de dire ce que je pense, je tire la chaise et je m'assieds à côté de l'ange sans nom.

J'attends & putain je peux vous dire que pollux -j'ai décidé d'en faire son surnom c'était moins moche de Poxas- est en retard. Ça fait au moins quinze bonnes minutes qu'il devrait être là et non monsieur devait être comme je l'imaginais en train de se goinfrer dans un coin. Saloperie. Et si...Je regarde l'autre endormi. Nooon, c'était impossible que ce soit lui. Il devait avoir un nom plus classe genre...Genre je sais pas moi. Mais, lui Poxas le gros dégueulasse ? Impossible.

Le résultats des courses : j'ai envie de dormir aussi à force d'attendre. Je vous jure que le jour ou je choppe ce putain de binôme en papier alu' je lui défonce sa gueule et lui enfonce son prince de lu bien profond -dans la gorge, non parce que je vous vois venir aha-.

J'étais tellement absorbé par le fil de mes pensées que j'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Oui, je parle de Mister Angel. Il sursaute légèrement, surprit par ma présence. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir fait attention puis il me regarde, je meurs devant ses yeux d'azur et il sort une phrase sur laquelle mon cerveau a planté :

-J'imagine que c'est toi mon binôme, Axel ? Aaaah. Je suis désolé, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de dormir comme ça ! Pardon encore. Je-

Mon cerveau capte que la moitié de la phrase, il continue de parler je comprend pas. Dans ma tête là ça fait : 404 error. J'arrive pas à parler je le regarde l'air embêté et finalement quand j'arrive à dire un truc le seul truc qui sort c'est :

-Pollux ?

Je me rend compte de ma connerie tout de suite après. L'état du dénommé Poxas y a encore 5 secondes -qu'on pouvait résumé à « JE VEUX MOURIR J'AI TROP HONTE »- était passé dans mon camp. Je venais de l'appeler par le surnom débile que je lui avais refilé. Il me regarde et haussant un sourcil je l'entend sur un ton plus sec :

-Pardon ?!

-Ah, euh. Merde, putain, euh, j'suis désolé, je dormais à moitié aussi t'es bien Poxas ?

J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux. Je crève de honte, adieu. Je veux une corde, mais vous voyez, l'ange c'était pollux bordel. J'avais songé à cette hypothèse mais je voulais pas y croire. Comment un mec aussi beau pouvait avoir un nom aussi pourri. J'ai presque envie de pleurer.

-Euuuh, non.

Sa voix me stoppe dans mes délires.

- Je sais pas d'où sort le P, mais c'est Roxas, pas Poxas. R-O-X-A-S. » Reprit-il en insistant sur le R.

Je bug, encore, le temps de mon cerveau réceptionne l'information. Y'avait jamais eu de Poxas ? Jamais d'être au prénom encore plus laid et plus répugnant qu'un calamar visqueux et pas frais ?  
Soulagement.

…

…

Attendez. L'ange, enfin Roxas est mon binôme ? Vous voulez que je bosse, que je reste concentré avec CA à mes COTES ? Je vais mourir, vraiment. Je vais pas réussir à réfléchir.  
C'est pas je que je suis pas heureux, au contraire, mais...Je vais devoir me retenir de me jeter dessus.  
J'espère que c'est un connard finalement, comme ça je sais que je le toucherais pas, enfin pas trop non plus parce que je sais que je serais capable de dérapé et de lui foutre un coup.  
Aha, dilemme.


	3. Déclaration de guerre

**Auteur :** Alysions  
**Correctrice:** Revotan  
**Paring**: Akuroku  
**Personnages:** Tout les personnages présent appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)

Ouais, j'admet c'est n'importe quoi, mais profitez-en bien. Parce que ahahahaha. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Allez, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Bon, on en était où ? Ah oui, Roxas est mon binôme et j'étais en train de décéder mentalement. D'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me frotte la tête, ça m'aide un peu à me remettre les idées au clair, c'est con je sais, mais ça m'aide, d'autant plus qu'il me regarde et que ça me fait perdre mes moyens. Quitte à me répéter ses yeux sont d'un bleu azur qui vous fond tomber des nues. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, mais je peux pas, eh merde. J'essaie de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

- Je sais pas d'où sort le P, mais c'est Roxas, pas Poxas. R-O-X-A-S.

- Ahaha, désolé ! Ils ont dû se tromper, je me disais bien que c'était trop horrible pour vraiment exister comme nom.

- Je te permets pas.

Je me prend sa blouse en pleine figure, je l'attrape et la balance sur la table. Il était donc comme les autres, hautain. Déception. Il allait devoir moins faire le malin, je prend la chose quand même bien, ouais, enfin...Je crois.

- 'Foiré, c'est pas comme si j'l'avais fait exprès. Tch.

Il s'assoit de nouveau à côté de moi, je réalise a quel point ses traits sont doux quand il se met à sourire même si c'est d'un air narquois.

- Critique pas mon nom, même s'il est mal écrit, Axel.

Familier, bien trop familier. Il me parle comme si on était déjà potes, il prend vite ses aises à ce que je vois. Il s'accoude sur la table et porte sa main à son visage et me fixe. Arrête de me fixer bordel. Trop beau, bien trop beau et un peu agaçant sur les bords. Il joue au plus malin, il me provoque. Je sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais ça a un effet tout autre que ce qu'il doit vouloir. J'ai envie de l'emmerder aussi, putain. Plus il parle, plus il m'attire, mais je suis pas là pour ça, alors je vais éviter de me laisser aller.

- T'avais qu'à avoir un nom plus commun. Ha.

Je me moque, il me lance un regard qui veut tout dire : encore une réflexion et je te fait vivre un enfer. J'ai envie d'en rajouter une couche, mais je vais devoir le supporter pendant huit mois, j'hésite.

- Sinon, on est pas censés bosser ?

Finalement je le provoque pas, je garde ça pour plus tard. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'écoute pas, je parle de se mettre à travailler et il détourne le regard de ma personne.  
Axel attaque boulot, c'est très efficace.  
J'aurais du faire ça dès le début. Il regarde le tableau avant de se laisser s'écrouler sur la table. Il reprend la positon dans laquelle je l'avais trouvé en entrant dans la salle et me regarde de nouveau.  
Pas si efficace que ça.

- J'ai pas envie.

Quoi ? QUOI ? NON MAIS T'ES SERIEUX GARS LA. TON AVENIR JE M'EN BRANLE MAIS TU NIQUES PAS LE MIEN. Je vais le tuer. Je vais m'abonner aux homicides à cause de ces putain de scientifiques en carton.

- Le sujet est assez simple dans le fond. -Il reprend-. Et puis de toute manière, aujourd'hui c'est surtout une journée qui a été mise en place pour qu'on fasse connaissance avec l'autre et essayer de se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde. Donc, j'ai pas envie de bosser. Mhf.

Éloignez toute cette verrerie qui traîne sur les paillasses maintenant où je risque de lui balancer en pleine face. Je retire ce que j'ai dit : il est pas agaçant, il est INSUPPORTABLE. Ça devait être un de ces foutus gosses de riches pourris gâtés, tient.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais j'ai pas envie d'être dans la merde parce que tu refuse de bouger ton petit cul. C'est le seul après-midi qu'on à de libre pour cette connerie. Et-

Il me laisse pas finir ma phrase.

- On aura qu'à bosser chez moi.

…Deux possibilités : soit ce gars est con, soit complètement je m'en foutiste. Ça va tranquille ? On se connaît pas et ça y est tout va bien, on va chez toi ? Il a pas peur que je l'étripe -ou il a pas remarqué que j'étais gay et capable de le violer-.

- Y a ni le matos, ni la place dans les appartement du campus. -Je lui fait remarquer la chose en haussant un sourcils-

- Qui a dit que je vivais ici ?

Il sourit de nouveau. J'avais raison, un putain de gosse de riches pour vivre en dehors de ce trou paumé. Il me laisse pas rappliquer et se redresse d'un coup avant de continuer.

- D'ailleurs, file moi ton emploi du temps.

- Hein ?!

- C'est pour coordonner nos horaire, idiot.

C'est pas ma faute s'il me sort ça comme ça je suis pas censé savoir ce qu'il pense. Il m'éneeeeeeerve. Mon sac est tout devant, j'ai la flemme d'aller le chercher. Allez un effort, j'ai 5 putain de mètres à faire, ça va pas me tuer.  
Bon, ok, si, ça va me tuer, mais je le fais quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer mentalement. Je prends la pochette et le lui balance en pleine face de l'autre bout de la pièce, je vais pas faire l'effort d'être courtois en plus, plutôt crever.

Il essaye de l'attraper en plein vole et elle passe au dessus de sa tête -mal visé ! Dommage. Ah quoique, non.- A vouloir faire le petit malin il vient de se casser la gueule et tomber de sa chaise. J'aurais presque pu flipper, je l'avais pas entendu balancé un « PUTAIN CA FAIT MAL », ah comme quoi il pouvait se laisser aller aussi quand il parlait.  
Il se relève et me jette un regard noir.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès. Dis le tout de suite qu'on soit d'accord. Tsss.

Ca est y il s'énerve le nain. (Oui, parce que je vous l'ai pas dit mais je fais quasiment deux têtes de plus que lui.)

-Oh voyons. Pas tant que ça, t'es même allé au-delà de mes espérances tu sais ?

Je le provoque, ça, c'était pour tout à l'heure.  
Il prend sa blouse sans un mot et son sac en bandoulière. Presque flippant s'il n'était pas aussi petit. Il se pointe face à moi, au moment où il plante son regard plein d'assurance dans le mien, je sens des frissons me parcourir.

- Je vais te pourrir la vie.

Il me lâche ça comme une bombe et sors de la salle. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait.


	4. L'enfer vous embrasse

**Auteur :** Alysions  
**Correctrice:** Revotan  
**Paring**: Akuroku  
**Personnages:** Tout les personnages présent appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)

Hello ! Ca fait longtemps, uhg. Vous me direz, les cours c'est le mal. Ca bouffe trop de temps, j'en peux plus des bac blanc. ;v;  
Sinon vos review m'ont fait juste trop plaisir. Ahg.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« L'enfer c'est les autres. »  
C'est faux, en vrai « L'enfer c'est Roxas. »

Ça fait 2 jours, oui, mais vous savez pas de quoi est capable ce gosse. Je vais vous expliquer ça.

Le lendemain du jour où je l'ai rencontré, il est venu me chercher à l'heure du midi et alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être sympa, il m'a piqué mes documents et derniers travaux. L'heure du repas fût un massacre, il m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Je me demande vraiment s'il n'a pas d'amis pour avoir autant de temps à me consacrer. Il a fini à quatorze heure et en a profité pour s'incruster pour les trois heures de cours qui on suivit avec pour excuse « c'est pour me mettre dans l'ambiance artistique ». Rien que là j'avais envie de le planter. Trois heure à le supporter rire dans mon dos, m'emmerder, me poser des questions toutes les 5 minutes. Vous savez pas ce que c'est. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur l'ange qu'il était : c'est un démon.

D'ailleurs si ça s'arrêtait là ça passait encore, mais hier il m'a fait encore plus ou moins le même coup. Sauf qu'il s'est pointé la matinée et qu'en bonus il m'a piqué ma carte étudiant du coup j'ai pas pu manger à l'heure du repas. Cette carte c'est genre, toute ma vie ? Et donc, quand j'ai voulu le trouver et bah impossible. J'ai eu beau chercher partout, il était nul part. J'ai dû mourir de faim toute la journée jusqu'à rentrer chez moi.

Là on est vendredi matin et j'ai pas cours du coup je reste dans mon lit, si je sors je vais commettre un meurtre. Au moins ici y a personne pour me faire chier, ou presque. La porte sonne. Eh, merde Demyx doit encore avoir oublié d'acheter du café et il vient m'en raquetter comme d'hab quoi.

J'enfile un pantalon et ouvre la porte et Demyx semble avoir rétrécit, il semble avoir changé de look aussi.  
Oh wait.  
Ce n'est pas Demyx, c'est Satan en personne. Je referme la porte, il la bloque avec son pied. Connard. Il prend la parole.

- J'ai trouvé ta carte, je me disais qu'il fallait bien que je te la rende, c'est important non ?

Saloperie, comme si j'allais croire ce que tu me sors là, avec ton air mielleux.

- Tu m'ouvres pas ? Mh, j'ai fait tout ce chemin juste pour te la rendre.

Je le déteste, j'y crois pas. Il fait semblant d'être sympa mais croyez moi c'est une enflure de première catégorie. Il sait que cette carte est genre primordiale, y a de l'argent dessus, des infos dessus -genre ton numéro de chambre, hein-, y a toute ta vie. Aha, je vais le tuer. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il semble pas lâcher l'affaire. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir emmerdé à ce point. Je le choppe par le poignet et ouvre la pote d'un coup afin de se déséquilibrer, je le fais entrer -sans le lâcher pour autant- et referme derrière lui. Je le plaque contre le mur l'emprisonnant avec un bras de chaque côté de son visage. Il me regarde avec toujours ce même air plein d'assurance qu'il a l'habitude d'afficher. Je commence à péter un câble.

- Ça t'amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique hein ?

Je lui arrache ma carte des mains et j'essaie de me calmer avant que ça tourne vraiment mal. Je reprend :

- Sache que si tu continues ton petit jeu tu vas finir par le regretter. Sors d'ici maintenant.

Je me détourne de lui, lui laissant le choix : rester avec son honneur et le regretter plus tard ou sauver sa peau et sortir maintenant.

- Parce que tu penses vraiment que je vais écouter tes pauvres ordres ?

Bip. Mauvaise réponse.  
Je me retourne vivement et le chope par le col. Il ferme le yeux et s'attend à recevoir un coup en pleine figure. Le seule truc qu'il fini par manger c'est mes lèvres plaquées sur les siennes. Il a pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et le pauvre était probablement hétéro vu la troche qu'il tire et je viens sûrement de le dégoûter à vie des gays. Tant pis pour sa gueule, je l'avais prévenu. Il me repousse et s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche, il semble en colère. Je le provoque d'avantage et passant un doigt sur ma lippe inférieur avant de le lécher.  
Il tire une troche affreuse, il avait pas dû calculer la possibilité que je sois de ce bord là et c'est tant mieux pour moi. C'est mille fois plus jouissif de le voir tirer cette tronche que de le voir pleurer après s'être prit une baffe.

- Alors ?

Il est rouge -de colère- et j'enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. Il choppe le premier truc à sa porté : mon gilet et me le balance en pleine face avant de se précipiter vers la sortie:

- Ne m'approche plus, pervers.

Il claque la porte.

Je me laisse glisser sur le fauteuil, la journée avait à peine commencé que j'étais exténué. Je saurais pas trop décrire la manière dont je me sens actuellement. Je ferme les yeux pour appréhender la chose un instant.

« Ne m'approche plus. »

Je sursaute. Mon cœur se serre et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son visage de mon esprit, cette phrase de ma tête. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier le goût de ses lèvres. Je passe mes doigts sur les mienne. Je crois bien qu'à force de le voir me coller de la sorte, je me suis attaché à cet idiot. Ah, il devait me détester maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre, cette fois c'est Saïx. Il se pose sur la canapé a côté de moi alors que je prend quasiment toute la place à être allongé dessus.

- J'ai vu le gosse s'enfuir après avoir entendu ta porte calquer, tu m'expliques ou je tire des conclusions tout seul ?

-C'est pas le moment de jouer à ce jeu, Isa.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

Il se penche au dessus de moi. Son visage était près du mien, très près, trop près.

Vous attendez que je vous explique ce qu'il se passe, hein ? Je vais le faire. Isa est le deuxième prénom de Saïx et si j'ai arrêté de l'appeler de la sorte c'est parce que j'avais besoin de marquer une séparation entre la période où on sortait ensemble -oui voilà, c'est dit, vous irez me cracher dessus plus tard si vous le voulez bien- et celle où on a décidé de tout arrêter. Sauf que là, bah le « Isa » est sortit tout seul. Faut vraiment que je réfléchisse avant de parler bon sang.

- J'avais envie.

Je dis n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il éloigne son visage du mien.

-Axel, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Rien.

-Axel.

-Rien j'ai dit. J'ai mal à la tête, c'est pas le moment.

- Axel.

- QUOI.

Je m'énerve -encore- et là, plus près que trop près : il m'embrasse. Je passe mes bras autour de sa silhouette. Je suis pathétique, j'ai l'impression de l'utiliser pour oublier autre chose. Quoi donc déjà ? J'ai l'impression que ce baiser est interminable, il me ressasse des souvenirs du passé. Pourquoi on est plus ensemble déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'on s'était lassés. J'ai beau y penser, être dans ses bras de nouveau, me sentir bien à cette place, me demander pourquoi ça me gêne pas : j'ai l'impression de me poser les mauvaises questions. Je me sens bien, mais j'ai cette sensation d'avoir oublié un truc. C'était un don qu'avait Isa ça : me faire oublier ce qui me perturbait.  
Il rompt le baiser et je le regarde :

-Tricheur.

Il se moque de moi. Il me connaît que trop bien, c'en est presque frustrant. Il a réussit à faire en sorte d'occuper toutes mes pensées et se lève comme si de rien était. Il me fait parfois ce coup là, il se pointe, me vole un baiser et se tire. Étrangement, c'est toujours dans les moments de doutes qu'il me joue ce tour. -L'enflure.- Mais, je lui en veux pas. Il a le même effet que la clope, il arrive à me calmer.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Il me lance ça d'un signe de la main et disparaît encore une fois comme à son habitude. 

* * *

Chapitre pas très long, mais le prochain l'est plus.  
D'ailleurs il devrait pas tarder.  
J'ai hâte de vous le faire lire. kjhgdijkjl.

Enjoy !


	5. Ren

**Auteur :** Alysions  
**Correctrice:** Revotan  
**Paring**: Akuroku  
**Personnages:** Tout les personnages présent appartiennent à Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)

Voilà, je vous avais dit que ça suivrait assez vite. (T'as vu Xoen, ihihihihi.)  
Voilà², ce chapitre est genre, plus long que les autres. J'aimerais bien qu'ils fassent tous cette tailles uhg. ;v; (Enfin, c'est surtout Revota, qui souffre à la correction. Merci, je t'aime uhg.)  
On avance enfin dans l'histoire. Il était temps ? Non ? J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Bon j'arrête de bous embêter, bonne lecture !

* * *

Vendredi : Rien à signaler.  
Samedi : Rien à signaler.  
Dimanche : Rien à signaler.  
Et tout la semaine qui a suivi : Toujours rien à signaler.

Je sais pas trop si je dois être heureux ou si je dois m'inquiéter. Je le croisais les premiers jours -je parle bien de Roxas, oui- et il trouvait toujours un moyen de me fuir. Mais, je dois avouer que depuis quelques jours il ne donne absolument plus signe de vie. Je le croise absolument plus et quand je suis allé me renseigner auprès des personnes qui semblaient être de sa classe et apparemment ça fait trois jours qu'il ne vient plus.

Bordel, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? C'est pas quand même un simple baiser qui va le faire fuir ? Nan, c'était pas son genre, en plus si c'était ça le problème il serait pas venu dès le départ. Enfin, c'est pas que je m'inquiète pour lui -enfin si un peu, j'avoue tout ok, ok-, mais tout le monde à commencé leurs projets et nous bah. Nada.  
S'il est pas de retour demain je pense que j'irais le voir chez lui. J'arriverais bien à dégoter son adresse d'une manière où d'une autre. Enfin bon, là j'ai mes deux dernières heures de cours.

Les  
deux  
heures  
les  
plus  
longues  
DE TOUTE MA PUTAIN DE VIE.

Vous savez quoi là je rentre chez moi et j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais mourir. Vous avez jamais entendu Demyx chanter la même phrase de trois mot en boucle pendant deux putains d'heures ça ce voit.  
Deux heures de « Dance, Water, Dance ».  
Deux heures d'homicide auditif.

Je jette mon sac sur mon lit, et je vais mettre de l'eau à bouillir. Je vous résume en gros puisqu'en réalité il ne s'est strictement rien passé d'intéressant dans la soirée. Je me suis fait des nouilles instantané, j'ai mangé, je me suis lavé et j'me suis couché.  
Passionnant, hein ?

Il faisait froid cette nuit bordel. Vous allez sûrement penser qu'on glande rien dans la vie, mais ouais, j'ai pas cours aujourd'hui. J'adore les jours comme ça où je peux me rouler dans ma couette toute la matinée pour ne pas en sortir. Traîner jusqu'à quinze heures, ne rien faire de la jour- ah merde, j'avais prévu de retrouver Satan aujourd'hui.  
Du coup, je me prends juste un café, j'ai pas particulièrement faim. J'ai surtout envie de retourner dans mes draps. J'enfile un jean, un t-shrit noir et mes rangers. Je pend une échappe rouge en bonus, parce qu'il caille vraiment.

J'essaie de trouver sa classe entre deux heures de cours. Des élèves sortent d'une des salles, oh timing parfait.

« Roxas est là aujourd'hui ?

-Euh, non. On a toujours aucune nouvelle, ça m'inquiète un peu. » Me répond une jeune fille aux cheveux courts.

Bon, s'il est toujours pas là j'ai plus qu'à allez chez lui.

« Euuuh, tu connaîtrais pas son adresse ? Comme ça j'vais voir si tout va bien.

-Mh, oui. Je comptais me rendre chez lui après les cours, tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

-Je vais y aller maintenant ce sera plus simple. Tu m'y rejoindras sinon ?

-Je te note son adresse et mon numéro, appelle moi si y a le moindre problème. »

Elle prend un papier dans son sac et s'exécute. Je savais pas qu'il existait des personnes aussi agréable dans ce genre de classe. J'l'aime bien cette petite. Je la remercie avant de m'en aller. Je jette un coup d'oeil au papier elle avait même fait un petit plan pour que je le retrouve, génial. Au dessus de son numéro je remarque la présence d'un nom : Xion. Son nom j'imagine. Cette gamine est géniale.

Je me met alors en quête de trouver l'appartement de Roxas, prendre le bus 14, descendre à l'arrêt de l'orangerie et plus que cinq minutes de marche. J'arrive devant un immeuble. Je lève les yeux. Euh. J'ai du me tromper, je re-regarde mon plan. Non, non c'était bien là. Wow. C'était quoi ces apparemment avec une double sécurité, genre le trucs bien luxurieux. Bon au moins, j'avais le code de sécurité pour passer -bénie soit Xion- : 1869 – 3eme étage – appartement 138.

Arrivée devant la bête -putain c'est quoi ces portes énormes-, au lieu de sonner comme toute les personne normales, j'ai plutôt eu le réflexe d'ouvrir la porte. Oui c'est con, c'est fermé à clef merci. Ah, quoique. Vous savez, on dit qui ne tente à rien n'a rien ? Vous imaginez pas à quel point c'est vrai : c'était ouvert.

* * *

Musique d'ambiance, c'est trèèèès important (lien youtube): watch?v=nOU3S4aZH0c

* * *

A partir de là, c'était le néant. Non, non, au sens propre du terme : il a fallu que je mette un pied dans l'appartement pour avoir l'impression qu'une tornade, non même un ouragan était passé par là. J'avance dans ce qui était probablement le salon ou du moins ce qui en restait. Je dois avouer que j'ai même du mal à discerner le sol au vu de tout ce qui traîne. Les étagères semblait avoir vomi tout leur contenu sur le parquet, si ce n'était que la commode s'était jetée dessus. On marchait pas sur un plancher mais sur : des livres, des papiers randoms, des photos, d'autres meubles, des sacs, crayons, cartons, peintures, restes de vase. En fait, sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Il s'était passé quoi ici exactement... ?  
Il vit pas dedans quand même ?  
Il était là au moins ?

J'avance dans ce foutoir sauf que j'ai l'impression de reconnaître une forme suspecte dans un coin de la pièce, ouais, cette même forme suspecte quand j'ai vu Satan pour la première fois sous sa forme d'ange.

« -Ro..xas ? » prononçais-je dans un trémolo.

C'était lui, même s'il avait pas réagit à l'interpellation de son nom, c'était bien lui, j'en suis persuadé. Recroquevillé, drap sur les épaules, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir et je commence sérieusement à me demander si j'ai bien fait de venir. Je m'approche de lui, m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. J'essaie de l'appeler encore une fois :

« Roxas ? »

Aucune réponse. Il dormait ? Pas dans cette position, non. Allez, réponds moi. Fait ne serait-ce qu'un signe, un mot, n'importe quoi. Dit moi juste que t'es en vie, ne joue pas à faire le mort. Pas comme ça. Sinon je vais croire que c'est de ma faute. C'était une blague. Ce n'est pas un simple baiser qui te mets dans un état pareil, hein ? J'ai l'étrange sensation que même si c'en est pas la cause c'est ce qui à conduit à ton état. Allez, réponds-moi. Je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie. Je te trouvais agaçant, je voulais soit-disant me débarrasser de toi, mais au fond je sais bien que c'était pas ça. Je cherchais juste une excuse pour t'embrasser, pour te toucher. Allez Roxas, Roxas, Réponds.  
Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Sursaut. Il tremble et se replie d'avantage sur lui-même. Il était en vie, c'était déjà ça. J'avais l'impression de l'entendre marmonner quelque chose en boucle, puis il hurle :

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS. »

Second sursaut, il me repousse, se relève d'un coup et cherche à s'enfuir. Échec total. Il se prend les pieds dans un câble qui traînait au milieu de tout ce bazar. Comme quoi, la propreté c'est la sécurité les enfants. Enfin, trêve de plaisanteries, c'était vraiment pas le moment. Je le choppe par le bras pour essayer de le relever. Il me regarde pas, en fait je réalise que ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas vu son visage, sa gueule d'ange et que même s'il se tient là dans la même pièce que moi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le voir. Pourtant c'était peut-être ce que j'attendais le plus. Je voulais le voir, je voulais voir son visage, voulais voir son état.

« Regarde moi, Roxas. »

Aucune réponse, encore. Toujours. J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur. Ça fait mal, très mal. J'ai pas envie de le forcer à quoique ce soit, j'ai pas envie qu'il me repousse encore une fois, mais je veux savoir quelle tête il fait. Je sais qu'il va mal, je le sais, mais je dois savoir à quel point. Roxas, laisse moi voir ça, laisse moi, laisse-moi. Ah.

« Maintenant. »

Je lui ordonne ça comme si j'étais sa mère. Je cède. Je- Agr. Il m'avait obéit et je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles. Pourquoi, Roxas ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ? Il me regardait, les yeux rouges, le teint pâle orné de belles cernes et avec un faible sourire sur ses lèvres gercés. Ah, mon cœur. Je sentais mon cœur se resserrer. Je le sentait faire un bond, me dire qu'il n'allait pas le supporter. J'avais qu'une envie le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je l'aimais, lui dire qu'il pouvait tout me dire.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LÂCHE MOI BORDEL. »

Il me repousse encore, je suis incapable de réagir, de parler. Je me suis fait encore rejeté. Encore. Je sais ce qu'Isa cherchait à me faire oublier l'autre jour, c'était ce sentiment de confusion, de rejet. De dégoût envers soi.

«Ça t'amuses, hein ? Va t'en ! Ne m'approche plus ! Ne me touche plus ! Je- »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et fond en larmes. J'ai l'impression de m'être pris une claque, je le regarde s'effondrer en plein milieu de la pièce. J'ai l'impression d'entendre le fond de ses pensées : Douleur. Mourir. Douleur. Mourir. Je comprends pas de quoi il parle, tout ce que je vois c'est de la détresse. Il a reprit plus ou moins la position dans laquelle je l'avais trouvé. Le drap glisse de ses épaules. Je voulais partir, j'étouffais ici. L'air commençait à devenir insupportable, irrespirable. De l'air, de l'air. Laissez-moi prendre un peu d'air. Je passe à côté de Roxas, sauf que je remarque des marques sur ses bras, des bleus et des griffures, de nombreuses griffures. Un chat, j'aurais dit du premier coup d'œil, sauf que ce que je voyais là à dissuader toute hypothèse en moins d'une seconde.

Roxas grattait sa peau. Non, il l'arrachait, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair comme pour s'en défaire, les plantant jusqu'au sang. J'avais envie de pleurer en voyant ce spectacle. Bordel, à quoi il jouait ?! Quitte à me faire haïr fallait que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi. Bordel, je sais pas. Je me sens mal. Allez, Axel. Putain t'es un homme alors bouge toi, fait un truc. Faire un truc, mais quoi putain. J'ai envie de vomir, j'ai envie d'hurler à mon tour, de lui coller une gifle pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
Je prends ma tête entre mes bras, putain. Respire, réfléchit, respire. Calme, reste calme, respire.

J'attrape Roxas et le porte comme un sac à patate. Il gigote de partout, il m'ordonne de le lâcher, il hurle, pleure, me frappe. Je le lâche pas pour autant, je le tiens aussi fermement que je peux. J'essaie de rester serein. Je me mets à chercher sa chambre. Je remarque au passage que toutes les pièces sont dans le même état. Une fois que j'ai trouvé celle qui m'intéressait, je le largue sur son lit. Il saute à l'autre bout de la pièce sur l'instant. Ha.

«Ça t'amuses, hein ? M'approche pas. Ne recommence pas. Non. Ren, s'il te plaît. Tout sauf ça, pas encore, pas encore. Non. Non. »

Sa voix se casse. Il se retient de pleurer plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait, ça se sent, ça se voit. Je me sens mal, genre encore plus qu'avant.. Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus c'était qu'il ne semblait pas se raccorder à cette réalité. Ren ? Je fais un pas vers sa direction et je vois le blondinet se laisser glisser le long du mur. Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma présence qui lui cause de son mal. Je devrais partir, vraiment.

« Ren, pitié, pitié. Non, non. Je veux pas. Je- Aaah. Non. Je n'ai plus rien. Rien, rien, rien, rien. Plus rien du tout. Laisse moi disparaître. Ne me touches plus, plus, plus du tout. »

Encore ce Ren. C'était qui ce type ? Bordel. J'avance de nouveau, et il continue de répéter ce genre de choses et à hurler de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du fait que je m'approche. Je le prends dans mes bras. J'en ai marre, je veux qu'il m'accepte. Qu'il arrête de me fuir de me repousser, qu'il m'appelle par mon nom.

« Roxas. Arrête de pleurer. Je ne sais pas qui est Ren, ni ce qu'il t'as fait. Mais, je suis là pour...t'aider. Je ne te ferais rien. Regarde moi. S'il t-

-MENTEUR ! Ren ! On te reconnaît rien qu'a ta chevelure ! Il n'y que toi pour les avoir aussi rouge, aussi vivant. Lâche moi ! Va t'en ! T'as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Regarde, regarde à quel point je suis devenu misérable. Regarde, ça ne te suffit pas ? Non ? T''as besoin de me posséder totalement pour être satisfait ? Tu m'as déjà détruit. Regarde, regarde. Je suis totalement désarmé. Regarde, je n'ai même plus la force de lutter. Regarde, ça ne t'apportera plus rien de me violer une seconde fois. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, tout. Ren, Ren. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je veux disparaître, laisse-moi disparaître. D'accord ? Pitié, pitié, pitié. Regarde, je t'implore. Je- Ren- Je-. Je t'aimais, mais, mais, je- je- je- je-

-Roxas regardes-moi. Regarde je suis là pour toi, laisse moi t'aider. C'est moi Axel, celui à qui tu as promis de pourrir la vie. Allez, regardes-moi pourris moi la vie, mais laisse moi t'aider. Accepte-moi.

-Non, non. Ça ne marchera pas deux fois. Ren ne rejoue pas cette scène. Ren, Ren, pas encore. À ce moment là tu m'avais sauvé, sauvé. Mais tu peux pas détruire ce que tu as sauvé. Pourquoi tout se répète encore, encore, encore et toujours ? »

Il persistait à ne pas vouloir prononcer mon nom. Encore ce Ren, toujours ce Ren. Je vous jure que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que ce gosse, je lui aurais déjà foutu une gifle.

« Calme toi Roxas, je ne te ferais rien. Strictement rien.

-C'est faux, faux, faux, complètement faux !

-Je te le promets.

-Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses. Jamais, jamais. Tu m'as abandonné, t'avais promis de ne pas le faire ! Tu m'avais juré que je ne revivrais plus jamais ça et pourtant tu, tu, tu l'as fait. Arrête de promettre, arrête, arrête. Arrête...tout. »

J'aime pas cette situation, mais tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Tant pis si je dois porter le masque de cette enflure répondant au nom de Ren. Ça me fait chier, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque mots on m'enfonce un pieu dans la poitrine. Chaque syllabes qu'il prononce devient une véritable torture.

« Crois moi. Ne serais-ce qu'en cet instant. Ne serais-ce que le temps que t'allies mieux. Tu peux le faire ?

- Ha. Ne me fait pas rire. Pourquoi je devrais le faire.

-Parce qu'en cet instant tu es ce qui compte le plus à me yeux. »

Silence. Il ne répondait pas, j'en profite pour le glisser entre mes bras maintenant qu'il se laissait faire.

« Pourquoi tu me fait ça Ren ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais que c'est mon point faible. Tu le sais, tu le sais, tu le sais. Pourquoi tu triches de la sorte ? Aaah. Ren. Ren. Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses toujours en sorte que je t'aime ? Laisse moi te haïr, laisse moi, laisse moi. Pitié. Sinon, je m'en voudrais encore plus, je le détesterais encore plus. Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner, je aaaaah-.

-Tais-toi Roxas. Juste, tais-toi. Pas un mot de plus. Je t'en prie. »

Je resserre mon étreinte et il passe ses bras autour de mon buste. Il plonge sa tête dans mon torse, ses mains s'agrippent à mon t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se livrait totalement à moi comme s'il mourrait s'il ne le faisait pas, comme si sa vie ne se raccrochait plus qu'à ça. Mais vous savez c'est quoi le pire ? C'est quand on vous prend pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il aime malgré tout le mal qu'il lui à fait. Quelqu'un à qui il est prêt à tout pardonner. Ce même quelqu'un que vous ne serez jamais et ce peu importe la force de vos sentiments. Je m'étais jamais senti stupide. Je le console alors qu'il me prends pour la cause de ses maux. Je le console et il avoue ses sentiments pour l'autre. Il est incapable de voir que le seul qui le tient dans le creux de ses bras en cet instant c'était moi.

«C'est étrange tu n'as pas la même odeur que d'habitude..

-N'y fait pas attention ».

Il acquiesce. Il semble s'être calmé mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Je devrais partir tant qu'il est encore tant. Je devrais pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas. Je devrais abandonner. J'essaie de me dégager, mais Roxas ne fait que se raccrocher d'autant plus à moi.

-Ne pars pas, ne pars pas. Cette fois ne me laisse plus. Ren, reprenons tout à zéro ? D'accord ? S'il te plaît reste. Reste. Tu auras beau me faire du mal finalement sans toi je ne suis rien, rien. Ne t'en va pas. Restons encore comme ça un instant. S'il te plaît. »

Je me résigne à rester auprès de lui. Je suis faible, hein ? C'est pas grave. Faut bien des moments de faiblesse, puis là y a pas vraiment grand monde pour en être témoin. Témoin de ma lâcheté. C'est pas grave, je le sens qui se détend, se calme et au bout de quelques minutes qui s'endort. Je lui caresse la tête, avant de me relever, je le porte jusqu'à son lit où je l'y dépose avec en guise [ de cadeau ] un baiser sur le front.

Je sors de la pièce et referme la porte derrière moi. Je retourne dans le salon, qui était toujours dans un état déplorable. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'ai encore du temps avant que Xion arrive. Du coup j'en profite pour essayer de débarrasser la pièce grosso-modo. De toutes manières Roxas dort à points fermés et vu son état il allait pas se réveiller pour un peu de bruit. Non je suis pas maniaque pour ramasser chez les gens, mais se serait plus sein pour l'autre idiot de se retrouver dans un lieu un minimum rangé. Alors me voilà à relever les meubles qui sont tombés, à remettre les livres sur les étagères à faire des gros tas avec les feuilles parce que je sais pas quoi en faire, à empiler les photos et les albums. J'avoue que certaines d'entre-elles ont attisé ma curiosité, elles m'ont fait aussi froid dans le dos. Non pas qu'elles étaient effrayantes, mais du fait de voir Roxas sourire d'une manière dont je l'avais jamais vu sourire. Il y a peu de photo de famille, en fait, j'en ai trouvé aucune. La majorité à mon plus grand regret affichaient Roxas avec un individu aux cheveux rouges comme les miens. Je grimace. J'imagine que c'est le fameux « Ren » uhg. Je vais vomir à l'admettre, mais je comprends pourquoi Roxas m'a confondu avec lui.

Cheveux rouges, peau pâle, un léger tatouage sur le visage.  
Tu m'étonnes.

C'est absurde, je me retrouve à ranger les photos d'un type à qui je casserais bien les dents. Je me fait limite pitié là. Isa, où t'es bordel. Sors moi de là. Je continue de ramasser les photos en grimaçant, jusqu'à tomber sur une d'elles où on a ajouté un stupide cœur au marqueur. Je retourne la photo, il y a une inscription.

« A nous, à ces deux ans passées ensemble et à toutes ces années qui s'offrent à nous.

Je t'aime.  
Reno. »

J'en ai marre. Cette histoire ne me concerne en plus rien, je devrais rentrer et chercher à oublier tout ce que j'ai pu voir, tout ce que j'ai pu entendre. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire, ouais. Bonne idée. De toute façon il reste plus grand chose dans la pièce. Je pose ce que j'ai dans les mains sur la table et je sors de l'appart, je tire bien la porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas derrière moi.

Je prend le bus et en descendant, merveilleux, il pleuvait. Je tire sur mon échar- attendez, où est mon échappe ? Bordel, le bus est déjà re-partis. Oh merde. Cette journée était vraiment merdique, j'aurais difficilement fait pire. Génial, j'ai pas mal de marche en plus. J'ai vraiment un karma de merde.  
Je veux juste rentrer et me glisser sous ma couette putain.  
Juste ça et tout effacer de ma mémoire.  
J'suis vraiment trop con à m'attacher aux gens comme ça.  
Plus con, tu meurs.  
Vous savez quoi, foutez moi la paix.  
Tous autant que vous êtes.  
J'me sens trop mal là.  
Ouais, vraiment.

* * *

FIN.

Non, c'est une blague.  
Vous pouvez me haïr maintenant. Ça change de mes conneries hein ? J'espère que j'ai réussi a vous transmettre de l'émotion uhhhhg.  
Je vais réfléchir sur le prochain chapitre, faut que j'arrive à écrire mes idées, c'est dur sisi. Du coup, je sais pas quand il arrivera. J'ai tellement de contrôles. J'essaierai de faire vite et bien. Yay.  
Love love.


End file.
